fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Canadian Pharmacy Online
Information here will describe the version found in 2017 Site Image Description This is a Russian fake pharmacy, which makes false claims, and knows that its products are banned and likely to be seized at customs. Their contact support phone line does not exist, just a Contact Us form. They provide no physical address. Their infrastructure is centered in Russia, with over 90% of their hundreds of domain names being registered in Russia, at the registrar ARDIS.RU. The FDA acknowledges that this operation is illegal. See this Warning letter from the FDA. False Pretenses False: Claim to be legitimate They admit that your shipment is likely to be seized by customs. Important!!! USPS and US customs has the right to block/destroy/seize these control products package send to you. It is the law and this is USPS has to do. All we can promise is we can reship or refund and it has nothing to do with our service and product quality. Thank your for your understanding. '' ''Blocked/Seized/Destroyed by US customs (We usually assume package blocked if it is in customs over 2 weeks) - these conditions are covered in our Reshipment Policy, your package will be reshipped free of cost in such cases (you can also ask for refund at this time), if second shipment also fails, we will do refund. No Pharmacy License Canadian Pharmacy Online fails to display any license. They are therefore not entitled to sell pharmacy products online. No Pharmacist Oversight They do not make any statement that there is a pharmacist overseeing orders and deliveries. Sponsoring Registrars ARDIS-RU aaa-pharmtrust123.ru aaaphaglobal123.ru aaaphaglobal365.ru aaaphaglobal724.ru aaaphar-line365.ru aaapharm-discount.ru aaapharm-discount365.ru aaapharm-gate365go.ru aaapharmcenter.ru aaapharmcenter123.ru aaapharmcenter724.ru aaapharmcenters365.ru aaapharmcenters724.ru aaapharmgate365.ru aaapharmmart.ru aaapharmmart123.ru aaapharmmart365.ru aaapharmsale.ru aaapharmsale123.ru aaapharmsale365.ru aaapharmsale724.ru aaapharmsite.ru aaapharmtrust.ru aaapharmtrust365.ru aaapharmtrust724.ru aaavippharm.ru aaawork365.ru aaawork724.ru aaaworkpower123.ru aaaworkpower365.ru activ-best123.ru activ-line123.ru activ-serve365.ru activenetworkrx.ru activerxcenter.ru activnetmart123.ru all-rxcenters365.ru all-serve724.ru allcentercenter365.ru allcentercenter724.ru allcenterscenter724.ru allrxcenter724.ru allrxscenter365.ru allworkbargain.ru allworkmeds365.ru bestrxlobal123.ru bestrxrealtimes724.ru bestrxshop123.ru bestrxwarehouse365.ru bestrxworkrx724.ru bestrxxworkrx724.ru bettercenter365.ru betterpharm365.ru betterpharm724.ru bettersuper365.ru directaaapharm.ru directrxbest.ru directrxbest123.ru directrxbests123.ru directrxbests724.ru discoun-trxm-art724.ru discouneasy724.ru discountking.ru discounwork724.ru easyrxmart123.ru extraworkexpert.ru extraworkexpert724.ru fastnetmart.ru fastnetmeds365.ru fastnetmeds724.ru fastnewpharm724.ru findsuper724rx.ru getrxbest724.ru globalaaapharm.ru gomartrx365.ru gomartrxs-724.ru greatvipmart335.ru greatvipmart724.ru healthyrxmart365.ru hotnewcenter.ru hotnewcenters.ru hotrxserve365.ru martrefill123.ru martrx365.ru medicinestore24.ru meds365best.ru medshome724.ru medshomes365.ru medsnetworks123.ru medsnetworks724.ru networkrxday365.ru networkrxez.ru networkrxez724.ru networkrxezs123.ru networkrxezs365.ru networkrxezs724.ru networkrxsmart724.ru oknetmart.ru oknetmarta365.ru oknewmart365.ru okvipmeds.ru okviprx123.ru okviprx365.ru okviprx724.ru online-meds724.ru online-rxmeds365.ru onlinerxcomplete123.ru onlinerxfavorite365.ru onlinerxfavorite724.ru onlinerxsite365.ru onlinerxtotal.ru ourrxmart.ru aaa-pharmtrust123.ru aaapharm-gate365.ru aaapharm-gate724go.ru aaapharm-palace365.ru aaapharmacyonline724.ru aaapharmgate724.ru aaaworkpower724.ru all-rxcenters724.ru allcenter123shop.ru allrxcenter365.ru allworkmeds.ru allworkmeds123.ru allworkmeds724.ru bestnetworkrx724.ru bestnewmart.ru bestnewmart365.ru bestrx-workrx123.ru bestrxdiscount123.ru bestrxdiscount365.ru bestrxdiscount724.ru bestrxrealtimes365.ru bestrxworkrx365.ru bestvipcenter123.ru bestviprx.ru bestviprx365.ru bestviprx724.ru bestvshop.ru bestvshop724.ru bestworkmeds.ru bettereasy724.ru check-rxmeds724.ru checkrxbest.ru checkrxmart.ru direct123rxbest.ru directaaapharm724.ru directbestday123.ru directrxbest365.ru directrxbest724.ru discountking123.ru discountrxbest.ru discountrxbest724.ru discounwork365.ru easyrxking365.ru expert123bestday.ru extranetmart.ru extranetmart365.ru extranetpharm.ru extranewiprx.ru extranewiprx724.ru extranewshop.ru extranewshop365.ru extranewshop724.ru extraviprx.ru extraviprx365.ru extraviprx724.ru extravwmeds.ru extravwmeds724.ru extraworkexpert365.ru extraworkrx123.ru fastnetpharm.ru findnetworkrx.ru findpharm724.ru firstnetworkr365.ru getnetworkx724.ru go-martrx365.ru gomartrx-365.ru gomartrx-724.ru gorxmart724.ru greatnewcenter.ru greatvipfinder123.ru holesale123gate.ru hot-finder123.ru hotnetscount123.ru hotnetworkrx724.ru hotvip123center.ru hotworkbargain.ru hotworkbargain365.ru kingcenter365.ru kingnetcenter.ru kingnetrx.ru kingworkmart.ru medsnetwork.ru medsnetwork365.ru medsnetworks365.ru networkrxez123.ru networkrxfast724.ru oknetmarta.ru oknetmarta123.ru oknewmart123.ru oknewmart724.ru okworkpharm.ru online-serve724.ru online724rxtotal.ru our123start.ru ourstart123.ru pharm-start123.ru pharm-start365.ru pharm-workrx365.ru powernetcenter.ru powernewrx365.ru powervipmeds.ru powervipmeds365.ru quick123netmart.ru quickbargain365.ru quicknetfill724.ru quicknetworkrx365.ru quickvipexpert.ru quickvipexpert365.ru quickworkexpert.ru quickworkexpert365.ru quickworkexpert724.ru quickworkrx.ru quickworld123.ru realnewcenter.ru realnewcenter365.ru realnewrx724.ru realworkpharm.ru rx-super724.ru rxbest-start365.ru rxbestday365.ru rxbesteasy365.ru rxbestexpert365.ru rxbestez365.ru rxbestmart724.ru rxcenter-master724.ru rxcenterbargain365.ru rxcentermaster365.ru rxkingsmart365.ru rxmart365easy.ru rxmartdeals.ru rxmartercenter365.ru rxmartgate.ru rxmeds-gate.ru rxmeds-points365.ru rxmeds-points724.ru rxmeds724-start.ru rxnetsuperior724.ru rxquicknetwork724.ru rxsave365.ru saverxbest.ru saverxbest365.ru saveworkmart123.ru saveworkmart365.ru serviceglobal724.ru supermeds123.ru supermeds365.ru supermeds724.ru supernetcenter.ru supernetwork724.ru superrx-tking123.ru superrx-tking365.ru superrx-web123.ru superrx-web724.ru superrx365active.ru superrxfair123.ru superrxfair365.ru superrxfair724.ru superrxtrue724.ru superviprx.ru superworkbargain.ru superworkbargain365.ru telrx365best.ru telrxbest123.ru therxbest.ru top123workmart.ru topharmart724.ru topvip365center.ru topworkmart.ru topworkmart123.ru topworkmart365.ru topworkshop123.ru truerxcenter365.ru trust123rxbest.ru trustneiprx.ru trustneiprx724.ru trustnetpharm.ru trustnetpharm365.ru trustnewmeds.ru trustnewmeds365.ru trustnewmeds724.ru worknewexpert123.ru worknewexpert335.ru aiddalombardia.com sponsored by eName Technology Co., Ltd. fullrxcenter.com sponsored by 101domain GRS Limited IP Addresses and ISP Contacts (complaints to victor@corporatecolo.com) 208.51.63.219 68.64.163.51 How to report this spam Send complaints to the Registrar and the ISP Related spam operations Related brands Sponsor Organization Further Reading